


The Insomniac Club

by jazzilyavenging



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzilyavenging/pseuds/jazzilyavenging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't sleep? Well, that's no problem for Steve and Natasha - there is a whole city to be explored for them after all. Oh, and Steve in a Prince Charming outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Insomniac Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is another oneshot brought to you via FF.net! Be sure to tell me what you thought! :)

"Can't sleep?"

Steve looks up from his mug of hot chocolate to see Natasha, a coffee cup clenched in her hands. He gives a nod of acknowledgement, smiling.

"I've slept for seventy years," he says by way of explanation. "I don't think I don't need much more shut-eye."

Natasha nods, tight-lipped. She sits next to Steve on the couch and switches on the television. The pair sits in silence as a recap taping of America's Got Talent plays, each content to let the other start their conversation as they finish their respective drinks.

-which was ruined by Steve as he spewed hot chocolate on the table, slack-jawed at what just happened on screen.

Natasha burst out laughing; America's Got Talent was interrupted by a news report of Tony streaking in Vegas, literally just walking around the streets in his birthday suit. Steve stared, traumatized as they got a clear shot of Tony smirking his signature smirk into the camera.

As if he knew it was there.

The pair looked at each other and share a sigh.

"Should we fly over and try to contain him?" Steve asks, rubbing his temples.

"Rather not," Natasha says. "Pepper would probably beat the crap out of him more than we ever could. It is their anniversary, after all."

Steve sighs. "I just hope I don't get fired for this."

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Sleepy yet?"

Steve shakes his head.

Sighing, the redhead looks out the window to the bright lights of New York City, still shining brightly at that time of day. A thought suddenly struck Natasha and she immediately leaps up, grabbing her coat off the coat rack.

Steve stares confusedly at the redhead for a second and the spy threw him his own leather jacket by way of explanation. "Where are we going?"

Natasha gestures to the window, a big smile on her face. "Order one of the insomniacs club: go into the City that never sleeps."

~.~

The two, bundled up in their coats, leave the tower, heading for Times Square.

"Is it even open?" Steve asks (whispers really), afraid that someone would come up and sneak up on them; he hadn't brought his shield after all. "It's almost two o'clock in the morning."

"Oui, mon capitan," Natasha chirped in a fluent French accent. "It is one thirty in the morning and we are in the city that never sleeps. As in, it never shuts down. It just keeps on working."

"That's.. Interesting," Steve says, his eyes locked on the lights ahead.

Natasha snorts. "Fury told me about this bet you guys held pre-Loki. Can I have ten bucks?"

Steve shoots the spy a glare, to which she responds to with an innocent smile.

"Just saying," she says, grabbing his hand and running, pulling him faster towards the lights.

After minutes of running, the two find themselves in the middle of Times Square. The pair looked around, awed, both having never being there before.

Natasha, for once, is at a loss of words.

"This is beautiful," Steve says, gaping around at the various signs, lit up brightly for the insomniacs to see. His eyes dance over all the various signs, childish delight taking its position in both heroes.

"Where do you want to go first?" Natasha breathes.

Steve's eyes wander around the square. "I can't decide between Disney Store and M&M World."

Natasha's lips curl into a smile. "Well," she says, "we can go to Disney Store later. Fancy a bit of M&Ms?"

~.~

"I still can't believe you got that," Natasha laughs.

It's 2:04 in the morning and the pair sat in the Times Square McDonald's, eating French Fries and Chicken McNuggets like there was no tomorrow. Natasha drank her chocolate milkshake amusedly while Steve stared into the lens of his new camera, which had M&M's inside of it.

Steve didn't hear her, for he was still intrigued by the appearance of his new M&M World camera, which had- no doubt- M&M's residing in it. "I mean, I just don't understand," he said, his eyebrows furrowing together. "How on earth do you get M&M's into a camera? Is there some black magic going on around here?"

Natasha smirks, amused and hands Steve her chocolate milkshake, which he immediately takes a sip from. Once Natasha realizes Steve is distracted, she pulls the camera away from his grip, to which he responds to with a glare.

"A camera is a camera," she explains, holding the camera up to her eye. "Whether or not it holds M&M's is absolutely worth none of our brain power; all it matter: is that it captures the moment. Say cheese."

Steve gives the camera a reluctant smile and Natasha chuckles. "That's the spirit, Cap!"

"It won't be splendid until we take a picture of the both of us," Steve retaliates and Natasha holds the camera in front of them.

"Smile!"

~.~

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Disney Store."

Natasha raises an eyebrow at the super soldier, taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake amusedly. "You haven't been there yet?"

"When you've been asleep for seventy years, you tend to miss a lot," Steve says, stealing a fry from Natasha's side. The spy retaliates by snatching Steve's nuggets, dunking it into his ketchup and popping it into her mouth.

"We'll be sure to take a lot of pictures," Natasha smirks and pockets the camera. "Almost done?"

Steve finished his fries, smiling. "This is truly an all-American meal."

Natasha chuckles. "Well, you are Captain America," she says, standing up and collecting the mess the two made onto a tray.

Steve stands up as well, placing his mess on the tray and takes it from the spy, throwing it into the garbage.

"Shall we?" he says, offering his arm.

Natasha smiled and links her arm into his. "We shall."

The two walk out of McDonald's arm in arm, with Steve, living up to his 40's morals, opens the door for the spy. Steve and Natasha admired the view of the bright 'M' behind them, immediately running back to pose for pictures in front of it.

Once finished, the pair find themselves in the middle of Times Square, peering around for their next activity.

"Where do you wanna go next?" Natasha asked, squeezing the soldier's hand.

Steve points at the giant Disney store, smiling. "Didn't we agree to go there earlier?"

Natasha chuckles and pulls Steve towards the giant Disney store. The two go inside and look around, awed at their surroundings.

"Well, isn't this something?" Steve gapes.

Natasha nods, at a loss for words. Suddenly, her eyes land on the princess costumes, and she bolts, Steve hot on her heels.

The redhead grabs the closest princess costume she could find and rushes into the dressing room whilst Steve picks out a spacesuit outfit from the boy's rack, ducking into the dressing room next to Natasha.

Natasha sauntered out of the dressing room clad in a Cinderella ball gown, giggling slightly. "I feel like a princess," she whispers, twirling in front of the full length body mirror.

"Because you are," Steve says from inside his dressing room. He then steps out, clad in a Buzz Lightyear costume.

Natasha chortles. "I'm just surprised they have it in your size, given that you're a super soldier."

Steve shrugs. "Maybe I just got lucky. Picture?" he asked, holding up his M&M camera.

Natasha smiles. "Of course."

"Strike a pose," Steve whispers, and Natasha obliged, smiling brightly. Steve wraps an arm around the princess, and snaps the photo. Once finished, Steve peers around the store. "Wanna try on some more?"

Natasha bites her lip and twirls around in front of the mirror once again. "No, I'm good," she says. "I'd like to stay a princess."

"Well then," Steve says, taking a costume off the rack and hiding it behind his back. "I'll be right back."

Natasha smiles at her reflection in the mirror, feeling more like a kid than herself at the moment. She twirled around once more, gave herself a curtesy and did a little dance in her heels.

"Oh where oh where could my prince charming be?" she sang to her reflection.

"Right here," Steve's voice pipes behind her and Natasha turns around to see Steve, clad in a Prince Charming get-up.

"Wow, Steve," Natasha smirks, walking towards the soldier with a smile. "You look rather daunting."

Steve blushed. "I thought it would fit the occasion."

"Would you like to dance?" Natasha asks, extending her hand.

"I don't know how to dance," Steve says, casting his eyes down to the floor.

Natasha smiles and grabs his hands. "Don't worry. I can teach you."

~.~

The two returned shortly after back to the tower in high sprits.

"That was fun," Steve chuckles, snapping another photo of a smiling Natasha.

Natasha lugged bags of merchandise purchased from various stores during their nightly trek to Times Square. Steve reached out to grab them from her, to which she thanks him with a nod.

"We should do that again next time," Steve chuckles.

Natasha snaps a photo of Steve. "I'm just glad you bought the Prince Charming costume."

"Likewise, Cinderella."


End file.
